Corruption
by JackDarkness1
Summary: A Wrath of the Lich king Fan Fiction; Based from The Rise of Archerus to what happens to the death knights after the fall of Arthas.


Awakening I woke up rubbing my head, it ached something awful. The entire room was pitch black, a strange glow emanated from behind the leather that acted as a makeshift door. A sharp clatter of footsteps in full run approached my door. Soon a Sin'Dorei burst in; she was beautiful in a Blood Elf sort of way, the only thing off was her deathly pallor. "Wake up Bull, The master wants us." Her voice would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the second tone that comes with being one of our kind. A Death Knight. She grabbed my tail and pulled hard when I refused to move. "Enough Alidora, tell Arthas I'm coming." I replaced my armor slowly, donning it with care and regret, remembering a time before my corruption where I wore armor similar to this. I turned towards my bed and realized that she was still in the room, watching me dress. "Go away girl, let me dress in peace." She walked up to me, placing her cold fingers on my bare chest, I shivered a little. "Oh Bull, why can't we fool around a bit first?" Her voice purred in a way that once would have been very seductive, but now it only agitated me. "The Lich King would destroy us, for keeping him waiting. Besides you have no chance with me Pinky, I don't want any of your madness." She loved to sleep with new recruits, saying that she was 'quality control.' In reality I knew that she was trying to fill the void left by her mate's death, her hands have never been clean since. As I walked out of my chambers, the Elf scurried after me. Soon her steps fell in line with mine. I walked up to the balcony of the Fortress and simply knelt down. Bowing my head to the immense man in black clad armor. "I am here, as ordered, my master. What is your wish?" My voice strained against these words. "All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight." His voice made me tremble a little. This was the famous Lich King, Arthas Menethil. His Rule was absolute, and I had no choice but to obey him. "Where would you like me to go my master?" My voice quivered as the words sounded through empty emotion. "Report to Instructor Rasuvius, and learn the ways of being a Death knight." He turned around and faced the land below us. I bowed myself lower and stood up, slowly. I had heard stories of our master randomly deciding we weren't strong enough to survive, and fed to his bloodthirsty sword, Frostmourne. I trotted off quietly, and soon heard the instructor yelling orders at the other pupils. This man didn't scare me like Arthas did, he was a cruel taskmaster but before my fall I was strong enough to destroy him. As I walked the halls to his training room, a soft hand pulled my arm to a side room. Her lips latched onto mine in the instant I turned to face her. Jerking back, I spit out her saliva. "Alidora, how dare you kiss me." She sauntered away laughing hysterically. "I'm going to kill her one of these days. Mad Witch." Her laughter echoed through the unhallowed halls. I continued onto my instruction with the esteemed Rasuvius. Bowing down at his feet, I awaited for him to acknowledge me. "Rise Thandol Stone-hoof. Rise and receive my teachings." His voice sounded alien to his human form, like he was just a host for something more sinister. "The single most important piece of equipment to a death knight is the runeblade. It is through the runeblade that a death knight commands the powers of frost, blood and the unholy. The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's runic power. The time has come to create your first runeblade. Search the weapon racks on this floor and locate a battle-worn sword. Once found, take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade." Walking over to the rack of rusted and chipped weapons, I picked up a sword more appropriate to my massive size, I stood almost ten feet tall, if you counted my horns. Walking over to the forge nearby, I stood there staring at it for a few seconds. It was a contraption that looked as if was alive; A massive skull of some form of giant adorned the face of the furnace, and it glowed with an eerie light that blazed blue and green with it's red flames. This must be the Runeforge. Placing the old weapon inside, the skull laughed and then started to shimmer. After the forge stopped working, and the blade cooled I pulled out a sword that looked like it was brand new, it was covered in various runes, and the steel had a blue tinge to it. Now finished I walked back over to the Instructor. Bowing down and placing the sword between both hands over my head presenting the blade to Rasuvius, he looked at me and smiled before grabbing the blade. As he touched it the runes blazed to life, six runes in particular changed in color. "The first two are Blood Runes; they allow you to absorb the life force of those that you strike down to help you recover from your wounds. The second two are Frost Runes; they make it to when your weapon strikes you hit harder and faster. The Last two are Unholy Runes; they absorb magic so that you channel arcane power into the ability to summon the legions of the dead. In most cases you will have access to another type of rune; The Death Rune. I wil explain this more when it becomes relevant to you. Until then let's choose an enchantment for your blade, by placing a rune on the pommel." "A rune Instructor? I thought we had only these six." The massive Death knight looked utterly perplexed. "No you fool, These runes emblazon your weapon with special powers; The only two that you will learn for now are Lichbane and Cinderglacier. The Rune of Cinderglacier affixes your rune weapon with a rune that increases the damage your attacks deal with Frost or Shadow magic. While the rune of Lichbane affixes your rune weapon with a rune that adds Fire damage versus Undead targets. Preparations for battle must be made. Return to one of the runeforges, here in the Heart of Acherus, and use the power of runeforging to emblazon your weapon with a rune of power! Return to me when your blade glows with dark energy! The runeblade is an extension of your being. A Death Knight cannot battle without a runeblade." "Yes, Instructor. I will do as you ask." Grabbing my massive great-sword I ran towards the runeforges again. "now what rune should I use? I think this one with work. There now let's finish this task and get to battle." Impatiently I had selected Lichbane, never knowing how much I would need it in the days ahead. "Well done, Thandol. You have successfully created your first runebladed weapon. With it you will sow the seeds of chaos and destruction! In your wake will be a bloodied field of battle, littered with the corpses of all that would dare oppose the Scourge. Remember these words, Death Knight: The Runeforge is a Scourge instrument. It exists only in Acherus, Naxxramas and the heart of Icecrown! You may only emblazon your weaponry at a Runeforge. Return often and emblazon all of your weapons. A Death Knight must be prepared for all that would dare oppose him!" "Yes, My teacher. I understand. What is my next task?" I bow my head to be level with him. Most of these commanders hated when someone stood taller than them. I guess it meant they wanted you to feel weaker than them. I hear a woman's cries from the center of the room, I stay off into the space in the small arena. Alidora was there, fighting a chained combatant that seemed to be losing. A pathetic attempt, the prisoner had no chance against the Blood Elf. "The endless hunger will soon take hold of you, Death Knight. When it does, you will feel pain immeasurable. There is only one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated. I give you the key to your salvation. Chained to the Heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Use the key to free an unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle you for their freedom. Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity. Live or die - the choice is yours to make." Instructor Rasuvius just stared daggers into my soul, "As expected, my chosen knight has triumphed! You are ready, Thandol. Behold, Acherus, the grand citadel of death! It has no equal in this world! Not even the mighty Naxxramas could withstand a direct assault from the Ebon Hold. Looming above the face of the necropolis is the all-seeing eye of Acherus. From it the master is able to see great distances into the territories held by our enemies. What the eye sees, the Lich King sees, and now the time has come for you to peer through the eye! The Lich King has called for you, Thandol. Go now! Suffer well, Brother. " 


End file.
